Talk:Set in Color
15:44, December 10, 2013 (UTC)Midem 2014 Representing Your Music to the World ' Midem (World Music Trade Show) Cannes France' ' ' Hi My name is Jan Cooper and I have acted as a representative for bands, songwriters and individual artists and on occasion, some well established independent record labels and publishers for the last 22 years at MIDEM for those who could not attend themselves (MIDEM is the world's largest record conference and exhibition tradeshow held in Cannes, France each January) and at Popkomm (Berlin, Germany) since 2000. My main occupation over the last 25 years, has been in licensing out (exporting) quality masters to labels for compilations and solo album releases in foreign territories and working in sub-publishing with our sub-publishing partners who administrate and work our music library in their countries. Domestically, I have been working in licensing/ synchronization supplying music for TV/Film/Advertisement, background leased music, inflight airline programming, ringtone/ songtone download and misc. digital dissemination etc. The last 37 years as a vocal for both Grammy and Juno award winners. This year I will be attending Midem again and hope you will consider my service. If you are receiving this e-mail, it is because I have had the opportunity to review your music and feel it's at the highest level to be reviewed by record labels, licensors, music supervisors working in TV/film and music publishers from around the world. ABOUT THEIR MUSIC This is not a mass mailing. Presently, my company has signed with sub-publishing partners who I meet every year that provide music for Austria, Germany, Hungary , Switzerland, Brazil, 14 countries in South East Asia , including India. Since last MIDEM, my company has signed with the large company, ALROUND MUSIC Austria,Germany,Switzerland,. We have meetings already scheduled with another company from Germany that works in TV/Film and expect to sign in person at MIDEM in January. If you check out the enclosed attachment, you will see me having meetings with the head of several major label A&R. These are just a few examples of my network after all these years . I also have quite a few testimonials from artists, including references by record industry exec's who have attended meetings with me in person at MIDEM and POPKOMM in the past and can vouch for my credibility. Ex. Juergen Krammer (Universal Germany ) David Stark (Owner of Songlink) PS: As of today I have only one opening. 　 The Process If you decide to go along with my representation, this is how we work. I will be creating a folder with your act's name on it and downloading it into my USB bracelets which I am distributing. These bracelets will have my company info printed on it so they know where it came from. (I am bringing in a shipment from China with another associate to get a better deal on the volume.) This will allow me to house a fair amount of information on your act. I require a minimum of 3 commercial quality master tracks. I can take up to 3 albums worth of music (MP3 format is used so that the licensor has to request better quality audio and sign agreement) and will also include your biography, latest news, photos, lyrics and video/s, along with the links to your websites (including youtube, facebook, myspace etc.). We will also include your contact information in case industry wish to contact you directly. Three months prior to the conference, I start setting up meetings with companies that handle all styles of music. At least one month prior, I will specifically set up meetings with companies that pertain to your style of music. ( I mostly seek publishing, licensing, label deals and branding and on occasion I am fortunate to also have chance meetings with companies that offer other kinds of placements --ie music supervisors working in TV/Film, wireless service provider programmers etc. or booking agents for those seeking live performance opportunities.) After meeting with the companies that attend Midem, I e-mail you the business cards of the people I presented your product to. It is then your job to do the follow ups by using my name as your introduction. You also receive my password and login to access another3000 companies with their direct e-mails. If you receive an offer from any of your contacts, I receive absolutely no renummeration. In short, I am your foreign representative in your team. If have any further questions, please feel free to contact me directly 604 261 5026,or by direct email to this address cooperjan2@gmail.com If you are not interested please do not respond. Thank you. Jan Cooper Man. Dir. Jan Cooper Publishing Pump Records Pumphit 7825 Laburnum Street. Vancouver,BC. Canada V6P5N4 Ph 604 261 5026 PLEASE PHONE FOR FURTHER INFORMATION WEBSITES www.jancooperpublishing.ca www.pumprecords.ca www.pumphits.com ' '